Why
by France1832
Summary: Combeferre and Enjolras talk after Javert is "killed" - musical/movie universe.


"Do what you have to do; the man belongs to you." Enjolras said and handed his knife and pistol to the white haired old gentleman. Combeferre watched on and felt great uneasiness. Enjolras had said, merely hours ago, that the prisoner was to live until the people would decide his fate. What had changed in his young friend's mind since then?

"No, Enjolras!" Combeferre hissed so as not to alert anyone else to his discomfort. Enjolras was their leader, and Combeferre would support him in all his decisions, but he himself was also the guide, and that sometimes required offering an opposing opinion. Enjolras glanced at Combeferre and the latter could clearly read the look. It said, "Let me be for now. I will speak to you later."

The blonde's eyes seemed tired and this troubled Combeferre, but he said nothing and backed away as the old man entered the café to kill their prisoner.

* * *

"Drink with me

To days gone by

Can it be

You fear to die?" Combeferre felt the barricade's moral sink considerably at these words. Everyone cast their eyes downwards, except for Combeferre who looked to Enjolras. Enjolras looked at Grantaire with a quiet fire in his eyes.

"Grantaire!" He attempted to interrupt, but Grantaire ignored him and continued to sing.

"Will the world remember you

When you fall?

Could it be your death

Means nothing at all?

Is your life just one more lie?" The cynic's drunken voice filled the others' minds and heart with dread. Enjolras retreated into the café, and so Combeferre stood and followed. He could hear a third verse of the song rising as he entered the café and found Enjolras standing in the center.

"Enjolras," Combeferre began gently. "Why?"

The blonde turned to look at his friend. "You know as well as I that if the people do not come to our aid shortly, we will die." Enjolras spoke the words in the same tone as he might have used explaining that a certain friend would not be in attendance that day.

"Yes," Combeferre admitted quietly. "I know."

There was a pause.

"You believe we are to die." Combeferre realized. The other nodded.

"That is why I allowed the elderly gentleman to kill Inspector Javert. I owed him a favor and that is what he requested. Only the corrupted judicial system will judge him, not the people." Enjolras spat the words 'judicial system'. "I would rather him be punished for being a spy then to be rewarded for it." he finished.

Combeferre thought back to the moment exactly following Javert's death. As Enjolras had ordered Courfeyrac to keep the watch, his face had been a cold mask, but his eyes had shown pain, and though his shoulders were as erect as ever, his head had drooped slightly. "Everybody keep the faith!" he had said, his head raising a little, trying to chase the doubts away. "For certain as our banner flies, we are not alone. The people too must rise."

"There are other barricades." Combeferre reminded himself. "Perhaps..."

"Yes. I will check on them tonight." Enjolras confirmed. "There were many insurgents at Lamarque's funeral and we know most of them erected other barricades. Even so, the people must be on our side, as they have been in the past, for our revolution to be successful." He sighed. "I have not given up hope, Combeferre, but you must understand that we may die."

Combeferre allowed his friend's words to sink in for a moment. "What will you do?" He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"If the barricades are not sound, I will allow those who wish to leave to do so." Enjolras looked at Combeferre. "But I will stay. I will die for our country and for her people who still live in oppression." The fire in his heart rekindled itself and his eyes began to glow with the passion and resolve within him.

"I know, mon ami," Combeferre smiled a little and put his hand on Enjolras' shoulder. "And I will die with you."

**A/N: This fanfic is in the 2012 movie universe (adding one of the other verse that should have been there) and in it Enjolras seemed to realize the revolution would "fail", hence this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
